Unlocking the Chain Warden
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Thresh and Evelynn's relationship was interesting in Metal Music, but you have no idea what they were doing when I wasn't mentioning them! Rated M for language, graphic scenes, and other stuff unsuitable for young readers. My first story that involves smut, I'm pretty damn proud of it.


The wicked grin crossed Thresh's face once more.  
He would find them, he would torture them, he would rip them asunder, and he would steal their souls.  
Thresh cackled madly and dashed through the doors, new purpose reigniting his twisted vigor.  
The Shadow Isles had a new champion in the league.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hahaha, oh how wrong you are, Thresh. You came to the institute to rip people apart and cause madness, but instead you're stuck in a relationship with one of the most dangerous women on Runeterra, and you have no idea what to do about it. Anyways, I've been recieving all sorts of requests for dirty, dirty things. To be honest, I don't enjoy writing smut, and I don't know why so many people want it. On the other hand, my fans bring a smile to my face whenever I read their messages, so I suppose I am a slave to trends. This is an M rated fanfiction for graphic sexual scenes, so please do not read it if you're underage. If you live at home and your parents catch you doing dirty things while reading it, I refuse to be held accountable.  
YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU GOT IT.  
Also, I swear to god if one more person tells me that they dislike my depiction of the Shadow Isles champions, I will write the most gruesome, terrifying, and mentally scarring story you have ever read. It will take you weeks to turn your lights off at night.  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
ALSO, FUCK YOU TEEMO.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

Thresh stood on the fields of justice, swinging his chains back and forth. He was bored. The enemy team had a summoner whom had left, leaving Alistar unable to fight, and Vayne without a support. Although he was dominating his lane, Thresh was immensely displeased with whom he was working with.  
To his left stood the mechanical golem, Blitzcrank.  
"GREETINGS-THRESH-HOW-ARE-YOU" Blitzcrank sputtered, steam coming out of his back.  
"For the fifth time in the past ten minutes, I AM FINE BLITZCRANK, BUT YOU WILL SOON NOT BE!" Thresh yelled at the golem.  
"Chill out Thresh, we're kicking ass here!" He heard his summoner's voice in his head.  
"SHUT UP BADGER OR I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT" Thresh roared.  
He could hear the summoner's laughter.  
"Fucktard" Thresh muttered.  
Truth be told, Badger had begun to grow on the Chain Warden. While Thresh wasn't completely over the Blitzcrank incident (see 'Metal Music'), he was beginning to respect Badger's skill. He almost always landed a grab, and rarely died.  
Blitzcrank casted the recall spell, and Thresh grunted in acknowledgement.  
The Steam Golem disappeared, and Thresh went back to quietly farming minions.  
Vayne wouldn't be back for awhile, she was attempting to ambush top lane (which was warded completely by a summoner who liked to spend all his gold on them.  
(You can do that with Tryndamere, since he never has to go back, it's pretty funny).  
Without warning, Thresh's actions were taken control of.  
"Badger, what is the meaning of this you moron?" Thresh hissed.  
"Stealth enemy in the bushes man, I got this" Badger replied.  
Thresh smiled "Good work then" he replied, and walked over.  
Badger tossed out his grab, and snagged an enemy.  
"Ah!" a feminine voice cried out.  
Thresh recognized it all too well.  
"Evelynn?! Badger, stop!' He cried.  
Too late, Badger unleashed his entire barrage of attacks on the widowmaker, who had no chance of escape.  
Evelynn looked at him pleadingly as he mercilessly attacked her, he looked back at her, his smile gone, mouthing an apology.  
A final slashing strike, and the feminine announcer's voice was heard;  
"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN" she yelled  
Thresh could hear Badger's satisfaction and his teammates congratulatory tones. He should have been happy, but his sense of achievement was replaced by sadness, and depression.

FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER.

Thresh materialized back in his league quarters. He threw aside his lantern and sickle, and ran out the door.  
Paying no heed to any of the champions or summoners he passed, he ran to a room he had visited countless times.  
He flung open the door. The room was pitch black, even the green flames he emitted made it hard to see.  
"Evelynn! Evelynn are you alright?! I am so sorry, Badger wouldn't listen to me and-"  
He sensed a movement beside his head, and turned around, just as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his face.  
"Shhh my love" Evelynn purred.  
Thresh blinked, attempting to understand what was going on.  
"Are you not angry?" Thresh asked, confused.  
"I was. I was furious, I had every intention of ripping your arms off and beating you with them, but..." she trailed on "When I saw your chains tearing at my unprotected flesh, my blood covering them..." she breathed heavily into his ear. Short, deep pants.  
"It was so arousing" she finished.  
Thresh was now totally lost.  
"Arousing? You find the notion of death... arousing?" The Chain Warden asked.  
"Not death, but the pain and fear of it" Evelynn slunk away from his side.  
The blackness was suddenly replaced by a very dim light, given to the two by a small candle Evelynn had lit.  
Thresh looked around, and gazed upon a sight that so few had seen, and even fewer had seen and lived to tell the tale.  
Evelynn was completely barren before him.  
Her blue skin radiated a purple hue, her bright, pink hair looked like fire. Her golden eyes shone in the darkness.  
Thresh couldn't help but look down, towards her 'other' areas  
Her breasts, he couldn't believe, looked larger then normal.  
His eyes continued to scan down, past her breasts to her stomach, then a little further.  
Before he could catch a glimpse of the rest of her, she disappeared, reforming once again behind him.  
"Ooh.." she purred "curious, aren't we?".  
Thresh looked away, nervous. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation.  
Evelynn was beautiful, yes, but he didn't know if this kind of thing was right. He was an undead monstrosity, she was a mortal succubus.  
"What's wrong, Chain Warden, don't you like what you see? she asked, seductively.  
"I.. uh... I..." Thresh stammered. He was speechless, he hadn't been in this kind of situation in a very long time.  
"What's wrong, embarassed?" Evelynn said softly.  
Taking one of his hands into her own, she placed it on her right breast.  
Thresh's mind raced, thousands of thoughts rushed through his head.  
When he snapped back to reality, he realized that his palm and fingers were moving on their own, wrapping themselves around the fleshy mound.  
"ooh... yeah..." Evelynn whispered.  
Thresh pulled his hand back, and looked at Evelynn.  
He stood up, not looking away, and sighed.  
"Evelynn, I'm afraid I will not be able to do this in my present condition" he began.  
She looked at him, confused. Crossing her arms over her chest, she blushed, and asked "What do you mean?"  
"I am a being of agony and torture, and spectral fire. What you want from me, is beyond my physical ability" he stated.  
She looked at him awkwardly for a moment, and then realized what he meant.  
"You mean you don't have a..." she gasped.  
A glare from the Chain Warden silenced her, but then an idea raced through his mind.  
"Not in the physical world, no. But there is a plane where I might be able to be of more assistance" he said.  
Evelynn continued to look puzzed, but nodded.  
Thresh moved over to her, and placed his hand on her forehead.  
"I will see you in a moment, my darling" he whispered.

Evelynn was in a world of black, hazy mist. It was impossible to see anything but her own body, it was like the judgement room the summoner's used.  
"Welcome to my home, darling" she heard her companion say.  
The darkness receased, and was replaced with the room she and Thresh were just in.  
"This is my room, Thresh, what are you talking about?" Evelynn asked, annoyed.  
"Wrong, this LOOKS like your room, but you are actually in a plane I control. Welcome to my mind" his voice continued to ring in her ears.  
He was nowhere to be seen, but she could sense his presence everywhere, it was overwhelming.  
"Now, shall we begin?" He asked, and materialized.  
He no longer had the fearsome visage and chain dreadlocks, but was instead wearing a mask that concealed his face.  
"What I look like under this mask is repulsive" he explained "I will wear this while my spectral fire is extinguished".  
Evelynn was curious about this.  
"Thresh, I wish to see you for what you are" She said, kindly.  
He looked away, nervously.  
"I am afraid that if you look upon my true face, you will never want to see me again..." he said, pitifully.  
"Thresh..." she whispered.  
She placed her hands on the mask, he turned away, but did not stop her.  
Taking the mask off, she gasped at his appearance. His skin was pale, and his hair a shining silver. Three long braids fell down his back, each with a sickle attached to the end. His eyes gleamed a bright yellow color, and a green aura emanated off of his skin.  
Several faded scars could be seen on his neck, they looked quite brutal.  
"The legends are true" she whispered. Everyone had heard the legend of a brutal prison warden, whose prisoners had risen up and hung him by his chains. While the legends obviously pointed to Thresh, no one had totally knew the answer, until now. With the scars, he definitely looked otherworldly, but he was nowhere near ugly.  
In fact, he was quite handsome in life.  
Evelynn found it hard not to stare.  
"please stop looking at me like that... I know my appearance is revolting" he pleaded.  
She moved her head towards his, her eyes locked with his.  
Gently, slowly, she touched their lips together. Thresh recoiled for a moment, looking puzzled, as if wondering if that was okay.  
"Thresh, you are beautiful" she said.  
Evelynn smiled, and Thresh nodded.  
They leaned back in for a much deeper kiss.  
Her tongue slowly prodded its way inside of his mouth, reaching out to his. Thresh complied, and began rolling his own muscle over hers.  
Evelynn blushed, she hadn't realized that Thresh was so good at this kind of thing.  
Thresh wasn't thinking anything, but enjoying the moment. He carefully pushed his tongue past his companion's teeth, and enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth. 'she tastes like apples' he thought to himself.  
Evelynn was in bliss, for once she didn't have to teach some idiot how to do this.  
She separated their kiss, a long trail of saliva connecting their tongues.  
"Now, shall we begin?" She asked.  
He nodded, and shuffled himself into a more comfortable position.  
Evelynn placed herself on top of him, her large chest rubbing against his muscular one, her nether areas rubbing against where his would be.  
She engaged in another quick kiss with Thresh, then began to move down his body, slowly.  
Taking one of the keys off his belt, she undid its special lock. The metal garb clinked, and she tossed it to the floor.  
Taking hold of the hem of his pants, she pulled down, revealing more white skin, and Thresh's fully erect penis. It was at least ten inches long!  
"Oh... my..." Evelynn said, Thresh was full of surprises, she had no idea he was this big.  
She looked at him, and he grinned a wide grin.  
"I hope this will be enough to satisfy you, Widowmaker" He said, his grin growing larger.  
Evelynn went to work, stroking the rock hard member delicately with her fingers, and massaging it with her tongue.  
It felt amazing, she was clearly skilled in this, however, so was Thresh.  
She put the tip into her mouth, and began to suck on it, letting her saliva drip down his dick.  
It looked as if it might be too big for her to handle.  
"If it's too big, we don't have to-" He began, then grunted as she wrapped her mouth around it, taking the entirety of it in one swallow.  
She looked up at him, her eyes widened, as if in pain, and she lifted her head off of it, gasping for air and gagging.  
Thresh was about to say something, but then Evelynn moved back down on it, only taking in half of it this time. She moved her head up and down, and bobbed side to side, covering most of his member with her warm saliva, and sending pulses of excitement up and down his body.  
Finally, Thresh's ectasy overcame him, and he pushed down hard on Evelynn's head, once again forcing the whole of his member into her mouth, and down her throat.  
"Graahh" He grunted, Evelynn tried to lift herself up, but Thresh was too strong. She looked at him, this was hurting alot. Tears began streaming down her face and her eyes went wide.  
She felt his dick spasm a few times, and then felt a flood of hot liquid on the back of her throat.  
Thresh released her, and relaxed, panting hard.  
Evelynn slowly moved her head off of his still-rock-hard penis, and coughed violently.  
He looked at her, as if trying to mouth and apology, but was surprised to see that she had once again wrapped her mouth around him, licking away the essence that had not gone down her throat.  
"What is this stuff? It's like sperm, but it's so much thicker, and much more delicious" She asked, licking some off of her fingers.  
"It is ectoplasm, it is the material that makes up my life-force as an immortal" Thresh explained while panting.  
"Does that mean I am literally devouring your essence?" Evelynn asked, alarmed.  
"Yes, but it also constantly regenerates. If it didn't, we specters of the shadow isles would be just as mortal as anyone else" Thresh responded, his breathing regulating.  
Evelynn felt her throat and stomach, they both felt hot.  
"It will cool eventually" Thresh acknowledged her, "but let us not linger, for it is my turn to bring pleasure to you".  
Evelynn wiped the last tear from her eyes, she was still partially recovering from the fellatio she had performed.  
She nodded at Thresh to begin.  
The Chain Warden spread her legs, revealing a pink colored vagina. The skin around it was barren, Evelynn clearly liked to keep good hygiene.  
Evelynn uttered a moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue rub against her other lips. Thresh moved his tongue in a swirling pattern, making sure not to miss a single part of her delicious pussy.  
'What is with her and apples?' he wondered.  
Evelynn's quiet moans turned into stifled screams as Thresh's tongue penetrated her. It felt so good, the pleasure of it was just encasing her body.  
With just a few strokes inside of her, she was ready to burst.  
"Thresh... I'm.. I'm..." she tried to say.  
Her body spasmed, her jaw dropped, her tongue hung out, and her eyes went hazy as she orgasmed.  
White liquid sprayed out of her womanhood as Thresh lifted his head back to avoid being covered in it.  
He waited a moment before gently rubbing her area, and watched as more of her fluids poured out of her.  
Evelynn lay on her bed, totally numb from the experience. No man had ever made her orgasm before. Sure, she had done it herself, but it hadn't felt nearly as good.  
Evelynn felt Thresh's tongue leave her special lips, and felt his hands rest on her breasts. The next second, tongue was moving around them.  
He delicately licked her right areola, sending pulses of pleasure through her chest.  
"Mmm... Mmm..." Evelynn could only murmur as the amazing feeling flooded through her. Her hand moved down to her wet womanhood, and she stroked it back and forth, all the while feeling Thresh's tongue and strong clutch on her chest.  
So lost was she in her slight stupor that she failed to notice Thresh move himself on top of her, his hands still clutching her enormous cleavage, and his manhood lying in between them.  
"Dirty boy..." she teased as he began to move.  
Thresh couldn't believe the sensation of her breasts. They were enormous and soft, and moving between them felt like his member was being smothered by pillows.  
He hadn't felt this good in centuries.  
Evelynn moved her hands and squeezed her partner's member harder between her jugs, all the while using her long tongue to stimulate the tip.  
Just the sight of her doing these naughty things was enough to make any man lose it, but to actually experience it? It was amazing Thresh was lasting, but even he couldn't maintain it forever.  
"Evelynn, I'm going to cum..." he began.  
"Do it!" Evelynn cried "cover me with your essence!"  
With one last thrust between her breasts, Thresh released a massive amount of ectoplasm. It covered Evelynn's face, breasts, and dripped down on to her stomach.  
Thresh collapsed on his back, exhausted, yet still hard as a rock.  
Evelynn moved her fingers around her body, spreading the warm ooze all over her skin.  
She looked at her partner, who was panting heavily.  
"Can you continue, Thresh?" She asked.  
As if on queue, Thresh leapt up and took hold of her thighs, and pressed her against the wall of her room.  
"I'm going inside you" He said with a smile.  
Evelynn smiled back, and whispered a silent "Okay".  
Thresh pressed her against the wall a little harder, so that she would not fall, and used his right hand to re-adjust his little friend's position.  
"I will do my best not to hurt you..." he began.  
"Shutup and fuck me" Evelynn replied with a wicked smile.  
He grinned, and thrust himself inside her.  
"Gluhhk!" Evelynn cried. She threw her head back and gasped, her eyes rolled at the sheer force and size of his maneuver.  
"Oh god, you feel so good" Thresh said in between thrusts.  
"Oh god, you're in my womb!" Evelynn shrieked  
Evelynn could barely speak, her body rocked with every thrust of his. It felt like every time he pounded into her, she came.  
Thresh could feel his member bathing in her warm liquids, he could feel her legs wrapping around his waste, and her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in on their own.  
Using his now-free hands, he continued to grope and kneed Evelynn's enormous breasts.  
She leaned her head in, her tongue reaching out and grabbing his.  
They stayed like this, completely and intricately connected. Thresh continued to thrust himself into her, while she continued to moan in pleasure, all the while kissing his tongue with hers. This was not just lust, this was much deeper.  
Eventually, Thresh's legs began to tire, and he placed his partner back on her bed, though not once removing himself from her.  
Getting on his knees, he continued to pound himself inside of her, until, finally, he felt an enormous surge of energy.  
"Evelynn, I'm going to orgasm again" he told her.  
"Do it inside me!" She cried, as he thrust once more.  
She felt his member grow to burning heats, and felt as his burning hot essence was released inside of her womb.  
They remained there, unable to move for several minutes.  
Slowly, Evelynn eased him out of her, and managed to get on her hands and knees.  
She cleaned him off carefully with her mouth, and continued to massage herself with her other hand, bringing that to her mouth to taste more of his delicious ectoplasm.  
"Evelynn..." Thresh said, through labored breaths. His face was no longer white, it was becoming darker in color. His hair, too, was beginning to fade, though his fierce stare remained.  
"I don't think I'll be able to continue in this form for much longer, I've lost too much ectoplasm. Soon I'll once again be the me you know" he said.  
Evelynn thought for a moment, before kissing him.  
"I want you as you now, and I will let you go where no man has ever gone before" she said, and turned around.  
Thresh nodded, and motioned for her to back away  
He stood in the center of the room, and raised his hands up.  
Thresh's human form disappeared. His skin darkened, and turned into a magma-like form, with green flames flickering from the cracks. His pale, otherworldly face and shining hair was replaced with his usual appearance, a gruesome visage with three, long, chain-like tendrils coming out of it.  
Evelynn gasped when he turned towards her.  
"I thought you said you didn't have man parts when I asked you to do this?!" She cried, his penis was even larger, with the same appearance as the rest of his body. It was charcoal black, with glowing green veins running up and down it's length. It was also 1 and 1/2 times larger then it was before.  
"I never once said it, you assumed because I merely chose not to correct you". He stated, bluntly.  
Thresh placed his hand on Evelynn's head.  
See you in another moment.  
Evelynn blinked a few times as the darkness encased her.  
When she opened her eyes, she was once again in the real world, and Thresh was still standing before her. His satanic grin remained plastered across his face.  
"Now, turn around, and experience my full power" He asked.  
She did as he said, and waited for him to enter her.  
She felt her ass being penetrated by something hot, though it hurt far less then she thought it would.  
"Huh, it looked bigger then it is" she said, almost mockingly.  
Thresh chuckled "That, my dear, is the first digit of my finger" he said. "However, I will not keep you waiting".  
"Wait, maybe you shouldn- AIIIEEEEE!" Evelynn cried as he moved himself inside of her.  
At first, there was a warm sensation, Thresh's erect member should've been burning her, but luckily, he could control the temperature of the flames. Next there came the feeling of him penetrating her ass.  
"Oh god you're stretching it so much!" she gasped through panting breaths, this was hurting so much, but feeling so good.  
"Grah, you're squeezing so hard" he cried as he continued to enter her.  
Finally, it was completely in. Evelynn could have sworn she felt it pushing against her organs.  
That's when Thresh began to thrust.  
Feeling his member in the real world was much different from the mental plane. Here, the pain was totally real, and she could be injured if she wasn't careful.  
Leaning over her and gripping her chest from behind, the Chain Warden began to move his body back and forth, softly at first, but slowly speeding up.  
He gripped her breasts much harder then before, and began kneading them up and down.  
Evelynn experienced a strange sensation in her breasts as he did this, and looked down to see liquid coming from them.  
"What the... FUCK?!" she cried, as Thresh continued to penetrate and milk her.  
"Shhh, darling, let us enjoy our moment" Thresh said in his spectral voice as he continued.  
Evelynn grunted, closed her eyes, and bit her lip.  
Between the milk that was gushing out of her breasts with every tug, Thresh's member re-arranging her internal organs, and his soft, slow breathing, she was coming close to orgasming again.  
She cried out as liquid squirted out of her vagina, and more milk shot out of her breasts.  
Thresh grunted in ecstasy as he felt her body contract even harder around him.  
Keeping a steady pace, he continued to thrust inside of her, spectral energy coursing through him.  
Finally, he felt another surge of energy going through him. The flames around his head burned brighter and became larger, his sexual drive going into overload.  
"Evelynn!" He cried.  
"NOT IN MY ASS, IN MY PUSSY" She screamed.  
"But!" He yelped.  
"GET ME PREGNANT, I WANT YOUR SHADOW ISLES CHILD" she yelped.  
Thresh quickly swapped holes, and thrust himself inside of her, one last time.  
His manhood exploded inside of her.  
"I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" She cried as well.  
Evelynn felt as if an ocean of cum was raging inside of her. It was so hot, it was so good.  
Evelynn went limp on the bed, Thresh's real-world form was unbelievable.  
She felt him lift her up slightly, and her head rested on a pillow.  
Thresh was still inside of her, his right hand clutching her right best, his left hand on her stomach, feeling her breaths.  
Evelynn blacked out, Thresh just continued to act on instinct.

HOURS LATER.

When Evelynn woke up, she realized that Thresh had probably fallen asleep before her, as he was still in the same position.  
She blushed as she felt his manhood rubbing against her sensual parts and inner thigh, and his hand still tightly clutching her breast.  
The bedsheets were soaked with both his and her fluids.  
She snuggled closer to him and sighed.  
Maybe Thresh wasn't as hopeless as she thought.

Well, there it is. Thresh and Evelynn in an overwhelmingly sexual story. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU PERVERTED WEIRDOS?! Haha, I actually will admit I enjoyed writing it, it was kinda fun to do something outside of my comfort zone. I will once again state that if your parents, girlfriends, friends, husbands, boyfriends, or wives catch you doing naughty things to yourself while reading this, it is NOT my fault.  
By the way, does anyone know any good artists? I'm tired of using GOOGLE pictures for my covers, and I'd like to use some that more-or-less apply to my story better.  
If you know anyone, send me a message! If you are an author, send me a message! If you wanna tell me what you did to yourself while reading this, spare me the details! Don't send me a message!  
TMI WAS INVENTED FOR A REASON.  
Stay tuned for my next story, the first installment of "The adventures of Badger"  
CIAO!  
-HoneyBadgerDC


End file.
